Advanced interconnect technologies such as point-to-point serial interconnect technologies are used to interconnect components. A switching fabric is an example of such an advanced interconnect. The so-called Advanced Switching (AS) architecture has been defined to promote maximum interoperability with components that implement the PCI® (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Express architecture, as defined by the PCI® Express Base specification (PCI Special Interest Group).
One element of the PCI Express architecture is its power management features. These features are essential for reducing energy consumption in desktop computers; provide long battery life for portable computers such as notebook computers, and thermal relief in systems that take advantage of PCI® Express' very high signaling rate coupled with the serial technology's ability to support dense system packaging.